D E M O N S - SLOW UPDATES -
by xKittyPetrovax3
Summary: "There is a darkness in her. Why else would she be drawn to the darkness?" Camille/Lucien [Lucille] pairing. A story written by xKittyPetrovax3 & lucilleforever (from wattpad).
_**AN (xKittyPetrovax3): So I have this friend on wattpad _lucilleforever_ check her out btw she's awesome.**_

 _ **We have been writing this story there and since she doesn't have a fanfiction account she asked me to post it here on my account.**_

 _ **So here it is.**_

 _ **DISLAIMER: The Originals doesn't belong to either of us. Obviously. Some chapters are written by her and some by me so it might be a little different in style at some parts. We re-edited it so it wouldn't be too different the best we could.**_

 _ **This chapter has been written mainly by _lucilleforever_**_

 _ **\- Thank you :)**_

* * *

 ** _Cami: "This can't be it, how it ends."_**

 ** _Cami's uncle: "It's the only way it was ever going to end."_**

* * *

Cami looked at the dead man hanging in front of her, a look of horror on her face. 'Vampire' it was obvious really. The man had clearly been compelled — something Cami knew much about — he had been compelled to stand there and suffer in silence as somebody killed him. The mere thought made the blonde bartender shiver.

The murder hasn't been quick, he probably stood there for hours. Suffering. There was blood all over his shirt and around his shoes, meaning that he bled out to death. She couldn't see any other wounds on the man except for the creepy smiley carved into his face. His hands were bound but that was just for show. There were no real signs of struggle.

She looked around the alley unsure of what she exactly she was looking for but knowing she had to look away. If she looked at the dead man much longer she couldn't guarantee not to vomit right there where she stood. Something the detectives probably wouldn't appreciate.

"Are you okay?" Vincent's voice snapped her out of her thoughts. She looked at him, giving him her best fake smile. "I'm fine. Just thinking." The truth was that she wasn't fine, she hasn't been fine in such a long time she forgot how it felt.

But it wasn't like she could tell that to anyone. She was _'the shrink'_. She was always supposed to deal with her problems alone. Probably the reason she always dealt with other people's problems, it was much easier to judge other people's insanity then her own.

That's why when Klaus invited her to the gallery opening she actually thought about going. The thought ran through her mind so quickly almost making her accept his offer.

And that's why she was here right now, standing in a small alley with Vincent looking at a dead body. He had called her and asked her to come and of course just like always she came. It was almost like an addiction with her, she would focus on other people's demons to avoid facing her own.

And that's exactly how she knew hours from now she would give up and go to the art gallery. She always did.

"So, cops want a psychological profile, and, given what we've found, I'd say this is your area of expertise." Her friend — if she could actually call him friend — told her in a husked but panicked voice.

"A vampire did this Vincent. I'm sure of it." She answered in a husked tone. "I'll ask Marcel if he know anything about this." And with that she left the crime scene.

* * *

 **LATER THAT EVENING**

Cami took a deep breath before entering the rather large gallery where Klaus's art show was taking place at. She doesn't even have enough time to look around when one of the servers offers her a glass of champagne. "Champagne?"

Cami waves her hand in a no motion. "No, thanks."

Klaus was standing by the bar with his old friend — first sire — Lucien. When he notices the blonde that walked in through the door he claps Lucien on his shoulder and starts walking towards her. "Please, excuse me, there's someone I need to talk to."

Lucien looks at him with intrigue. "Hmm." He turns to see where Klaus was going and sees the blonde. "Anyone tasty?"

"Behave yourself Lucien." Klaus smirks at the younger vampire. "Always."

Klaus walks over to where Cami is standing and greets her. "I suppose later is better than never, but you are _late_ , indeed."

"I'm not here for the show. I have a problem, and you weren't answering your phone."

She notices Lucien drinking a glass of wine at the bar, and when he sees her looking at him, he stares back at her curiously. Cami then turns back to Klaus, looking unamused. "Who's the dirtbag eyeing me like I'm a rack of lamb? Old friend?"

"Old acquaintance. Nothing more."

Feigning offense, Lucien calls out to them from the bar room. "Old acquaintance?" You wound me!"

Cami looks at the two vampires in shock vampires and whispers. "He can hear us? Is he a-"

She doesn't even get to finish her question when Lucien interrupts her. "-Hard-of-hearing? Quite the opposite, actually. Side effect I inherited from Nik."

With an annoyed tone Klaus snaps at her. "We can discuss my discourteous friend _Lucien_ at our next little chat. For now, let's preserve your precious boundaries, shall we? _"_

Cami looks at him with a shocked expression but continues talking. "Someone tortured and killed a local. Left the body right out in the open. I think it was a vampire."

"Yes, well, vampire business is now _Marcel's_ purview. Or Elijah's, when he's not busy loathing me. By all means, _check with them_."

She notices Lucien's smirk and gives him a glare. "Thank you so much for your help." She mutters the words but knows both of them heard her perfectly.

When she realizes that's all the help she will get from the originals hybrid she walks over to the bar and orders a bourbon. "You know I could always help you if you wanted me to?" She snaps her head towards the man on her left — Lucien — that's what Klaus called him.

"Oh really?" She raises one of her eyebrows.

"Yes, blondie, really."

* * *

 _ **AN (_lucilleforever_): Here's the first chapter. :) I mainly made their meeting scene the same way it was in the episode. I used the transcript mostly and I just wanted you to know that won't be the way I'll be writing other chapters.**_

 _ **I just love their meeting how it so i only changed the ending slightly. I hope nobody minds.**_

 _ **The next chapter will be set during that episode where Lucien gets arrested but I won't be using the transcript this much.**_

 _ **WORD COUNT: 887 words**_


End file.
